Unmentionable Fate
by Sour Queen
Summary: One girl gets one last chance to save her career. Two statues, a blond and a brunette, rumored to wake when Venus and Mars cross orbit. One last ticket, and a whole lot of destiny. Team 7 in a whole new way. SasuNaru, SasuSakuNaru friendship.


Unmentionable Fate

Beta: strawberries and napkins

…

Sakura sighed and put down the paper, instead raising her mug of coffee for another deep gulp of caramel-flavor. She'd heard the story in the papers over a million times, but it didn't solve her problem.

Aphrodite, the foam-born goddess of love and beauty, was by default the most sought-after woman by both humans and gods alike. Out of all the stories of Aphrodite's tragic lovers, Sakura has fallen in love with the story of Pygmalion. And with good reason too, if the result was the sun-kissed blonde.

Pygmalion was a beautiful sculptor who couldn't find the right woman to marry, the one who created the statue to marry. The one who created Adonis as a gift of gratitude to Aphrodite, the one who created his likeness after he died. She's seen over a million photos.

The sculpture made in the image of the handsome Adonis was more of his image with few alterations. Pygmalion kept spiky blond hair that framed his eyes with long bangs. His sparkling blue eyes he substituted for two dazzling sapphires that shone in the sun. The body was lean and rippled with deep groves of fine-toned muscles that defined every inch of his body. He was created from Pygmalion's essence, and around its hips draped the smallest garment kept together by the clamshell of Aphrodite's birth. He was perfect and Pygmalion envied his sculpture's beauty. As a token of acceptance, and to impress his love he outstretched the sculpture's arms, reaching outwards, embracing the brightest gem in the sky, Venus.

She tore her focus away for a bit to examine the photo on the cover of the magazine, and even for a bit marveled at his beauty. She definitely couldn't find a man like that in Konoha, even if he technically _was_ here.

They found him. A female Japanese architecture discovered the beautiful statue, unscathed, under the buried temple dedicated to the goddess of love. The government of Japan purchased it from Greece, and the woman who discovered it was allowed to give it the name.

She chose the name Naruto.

Then another blessing was delivered to the people of Konoha, one that many people were more familiar with, but that Sakura thought had less meaning.

From the Kamakura Period came the Kei School. From the Kei School came the most famous star Unkei. He specialized in Buddhist statues and had five sons, all sculptors. The now infamous was the second son, Koun. Koun never had any known works, but many knew he worked under an alias, Jokei I, and under that name he created Sasuke.

A tall and upstanding man, Sasuke was built with a strong body draped in samurai robes and various hanging ornaments that kept his sculpted chest exposed to the world. His hair was spiky with bangs that framed his face and even through marble you could guess it was a dark color. His eyes were made of obsidian stones that glistened brightly even in the darkest room, and his arms were curved together, almost as if he were holding someone. Sasuke was found two days ago.

Both statues starting their national tour, were located in Konoha's exhibit at the museum, tonight was the opening night and tickets were sold out. Sakura has the last ticket.

Her eyes scanned the next article. Tonight is the night that the orbits of Venus and Mars are supposed to coincide with each other.

And Sakura, whose only job was to gather enough information to publish an article for the Sunday paper, didn't have the slightest idea of what her next move should be. But, isn't that the joy of coincidence?

* * *

'_Only a few more seconds, and then I'll come out,'_ Sakura thought into the darkness as she tried desperately to balance herself on the rim of the toilet. She had been hiding herself on the top of the seat for over an hour and a half. The same janitor had come in to check the woman's bathroom, and twice Sakura has had to find interesting places to hide in the cramped bathroom, but it would be worth it.

Sakura's journalism job was only to take a few pictures and get some information of both statues, but with the crazy crowd and fangirls rushing to touch the beautiful men, Sakura hasn't been able to ask any historians who came to visit. Even the historians looked like fangirls the way they rushed to touch Naruto's stony body, or Sasuke's strong arms, even if the rules prohibited touching.

She fanned her face and scolded herself for getting excited thinking about a couple of statues, no matter how ridiculously handsome they were.

And that's the reason she was standing on a toilet seat with a pen and pad, waiting for the security to lock up the museum and leave her trapped inside, where she'll have all night to examine the statues without being bothered. It was a crazy idea, yes, and if she were to get caught she'd have more to worry about than just losing her job, but Sakura knew that this article could be the big break in her career she'd been looking for.

She looked at her watch.

8:35.

She listened for some extra scuffling.

"Okay! Lock the doors and let's get the hell outta here!" The voice was distant. There was a large thud of a gate closing, and then the sound of a giant padlock clicking. All the lights went out, leaving Sakura in the dark. She blinked and listened for any sounds. There were none.

She smiled to herself and brushed her strawberry pink bangs out of her eyes. "Yes! Alone at last." She hopped off the toilet seat and came out of the stall to the bathroom door, but of course, it was locked.

'_That's all right; I came prepared just in case. I'll have remember to thank Sai for this trick later.'_ She bent down on both knees, fished a bobby pin out of her hair and began picking the lock, smiling when she heard the tumblers click and the door swung open.

She gasped. The room was dark but the open ceiling glass that allowed you to gaze at the midnight sky was absolutely beautiful. The stars illuminated the room and the two statues that stood on opposite sides of the room, facing each other.

Sakura's mouth dropped as she gazed up through the ceiling's glass windowpanes. She could see both Venus and Mars clearly, and she could see them clearly, and they were definitely moving close to one another.

'_Now I'm finally starting to regret doing something this illegal…'_ she thought, wiping the sweat from her brow as she gazed back and forth between the two statues.

Her feet automatically started moving to Naruto, where she felt the most energy radiate from. He rested on a tall pedestal and Sakura had to climb over the red ropes to reach him. Naruto was definitely taller than she was but it looked like he was already looking down at her. She started her touching with his hair, rigid from the marble stones, down to his sapphire eyes that were cool to the touch. Then she gripped the bulging muscles in his arms to the flatness of his abdomen.

"God, he's beautiful for a statue…" Sakura breathed as she traced the ripples in the robe slung together loosely by the clamshell clasp, the only thing concealing him fully.

Sakura's eyes darted around cautiously. "I wonder..." Her hand dipped under the stony robe, where even his thigh muscles were defined, up to the crevice of his butt and around the front at the base of his cock.

"Wow, you are really one detailed statue…aren't you, Naruto?" She murmured openly and wrapped her arms around the stony appendage, giggling when she squeezed it between her fingers, and then released it, flushing. There was a soft crashing noise in the background that scared her and she jumped away too quickly and tripped over the ropes. She fell on her back, looking up at the still statue. She waited to see if he was going to move, but he didn't.

She placed a hand to her heart, trying to relax her pounding heart. "Gahh.."

Her eyes landed on Sasuke.

Sakura scrambled to her feet, ignoring her forgotten pad, as she climbed over his ropes and immediately ran her hand over his chiseled face and small lips.

"Now this is the one I fell in love with at first sight! Sasukeee, you're gorgeous..." Sakura whispered lovingly as she felt over his hair, shoulders and down his exposed chest, purring. "No one will believe I'm actually getting to touch the 'Sasuke'."

She ran a thumb over the glassy obsidian stone. "Do you know that you're the most sought after man in the world right now?" She fingered his lips again and then slipped her body inside his partial embrace. She was a bit too tiny for his grip, but she wrapped her arms around his neck anyway and rested her hand against his firm chest, surprised that he wasn't as cold as she thought he would be.

"Mmm…Hi Sasuke…" She sighed happily into his shirt that rubbed against her cheek like soft silk.

She gasped and her eyes fluttered open, dawning on her mind that she shouldn't be feeling anything but stone.

"Hey yourself." The arms tightening around her frame and she could suddenly hear a heart beat wildly in his chest. His body was warm and his voice was deep and velvety.

She screamed and shoved at his chest, falling right back down on her back she like had the first time, except now the statue was staring right back at her. No, not the statue, the human.

He raised an eyebrow at her wild expression. "I doubt you have the complete right to be surprised right now." The gems in his eyes were no longer just stone, his eyes had completely took on the onyx-blue hue.

She scrambled backwards. "You…you're…"

"Alive? Yes, and so is he." Sasuke stepped off the pedestal and pointed towards the other side of the room where Naruto was scratching the back of his head with a frown.

"God Sasuke, as soon as I wake up I find you cuddling with some girl? Way to show you missed me." The blond tossed his bangs back in a huff and rubbed at his muscular arms, and Sakura noticed that the swishing garment around his hips looked so loose…

Sakura rubbed her eyes and pinched her cheek twice, not believing that the two statues she was examining were now standing over her with similar amused faces. Naruto reached out his hand and she accepted it, letting him bring her to her feet.

"What's your name, beautiful?" Naruto purred and kissed her hand. Sasuke's lips tightened.

She stuttered and snatched her hand away from him. "S-Sakura Haruno."

"Gorgeous name! Mine is Naruto, or you could just call me Little Adonis, whichever history taught you to say." He patted his bare chest and Sakura found it hard not to stare at it. She forced herself to look at the smirking raven.

"This is Sasuke, clad in all his ancient Japanese glory…you can also call him 'Babe' too, he likes that." Naruto laughed at Sasuke blushing scowl.

"This sword isn't just for looks," Sasuke threatened, glaring at the laughing blond who blew a kiss back at him.

Sakura shook her head, still disbelieving. "Am I…awake right now?"

"Unfortunately," Sasuke muttered and then averted his eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes and took Sakura's hand again.

"You look like the answer to our prayers! Now tell me, fair human, how exactly did you end up here on the night Sasuke and I join the living?" Naruto's eyes were clear and playful towards her, unlike Sasuke who glared daggers at her back.

She scratched her head and pointed to her scattered utensils on the ground away from them. "Uh, well, I'm a journalist and since I couldn't really get my information during the actual exhibit…I…kinda hid myself here until they closed it down so I could have some privacy with the…" She trailed off. They weren't really statues anymore, were they?

Naruto blinked and then nodded with a knowing smile. "A clever girl! I like that. Ah, you remind me so much of my mistress Aphrodite…" There were twinkles in his eyes.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Don't get him started." Naruto's head snapped at him with a glare.

"Shut up! You know how I am about her. But anyway, I do understand why you felt the need to sneak in here. There were so many people here earlier with all their grabbing and touching and feeling. One girl actually sat and talked to me, I really liked that, I get so lonely by myself sometimes. There was even…" Naruto's gaze dropped down to the ground and his foot started tracing circles on the cool tiled floor.

Sasuke placed a hand on the blond's shoulder and shook him. "Well? What else were you were going to say?" Naruto's face turned a bright red color that Sakura thought it looked incredibly attractive on him.

"Groping?" Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's embarrassment and blushing face.

Sakura immediately blushed and started shooting out apologies. "I—"

Naruto waved a hand and gave Sasuke a pacifying gaze. "Don't worry about it! I know you'd never do anything like that." He giggled at her blushing face and moved a step closer towards her, placing either hands on her shoulders. She was amazed at how warm his fingers were after only a few minutes of him coming to life, it was almost unreal.

"W-What…?" She smiled weakly and shot Sasuke a pleading look who huffed and turned away.

He stared at her curiously. "Hm…you're really pretty, Sakura."

She blushed. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"I want another pretty friend. You deserve a nickname so you can become our friend!" He smiled and embraced her, and the swell of Naruto's muscles nearly suffocated her lithe body, but she wrapped her arms around him anyway.

Sasuke forcibly pushed himself in-between them. "Stop being impulsive, you've known her for only a few minutes."

Naruto turned and embraced Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help giggle at how quickly Sasuke had wrapped his arms around him and tightly held him as if she herself were the enemy.

"I mean a _nickname._ You know, you call me Angel, I call you Babe, and she needs one too! Something that had to do with pink though, she has a lot of pink going on." Sasuke scowled at the suggestion but let Naruto kiss him on the cheek. "Come on, don't you want a friend?"

"No."

"Sasuke!"

Sakura chose to interrupt them. "It's alright, Naruto, Sasuke. This whole thing is pretty…surreal. And I actually only came here for information so…it's all right. It's…yeah." She quietly pinched herself.

Naruto pouted. "No, it's not. I haven't had a friend in a long time and I won't be alive forever. I want to have fun tonight, don't you, Babe?" He kissed Sasuke's cheek again, allowing the lingering sensation to win Sasuke over. Sasuke closed his eyes, and cupped Naruto's cheeks, pressing their foreheads together.

"…Starfish. That's the pinkest name I can think of," he murmured with a slight flush.

Sakura looked at the both of them, smiling in their own deliriously happy way. Sakura still felt as if she was in some kind of crazy dream, trapped in a museum all night with two undeniably attractive statues become human. She might have been going crazy, but the way they were smiling at her like she was special made her want to forget reality for a bit.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and gave her a winning smile. She sighed.

"Starfish sounds great."

* * *

"What's the name of this room, Starfish?" Naruto asked while holding Sasuke's hand, swinging it back and forth excitedly.

Sakura led them through the museum, reciting the information about every painting, tool, and recovered object that she could remember. There were only fourteen exhibits in the museum itself, and most of them were small. Sakura had brushed through them as quickly as she could, enjoying the look of awe on Naruto's face, or Sasuke's wide-eyed stare at the new, moving technology. They even got lost in the Ancient Chinese Culture Exhibit when Naruto decided to play a good game of hide and seek.

"Oh? This is our World War II exhibit. Pretty intense, I think." She fingered the glass casing of a German torpedo, sighing.

"Maybe you want to move along—" Naruto cut her a sharp stare. "...Angel?" Her tongue tickled at the nickname she wasn't used to saying yet, that made Naruto smile.

He shrugged. "It's been awhile since I've done so much, and a lot has changed I can tell. This is what happens when you spent centuries chasing after someone like Sasuke." He laughed and dodged a punch from Sasuke. Sakura giggled too.

"So, are you really just here to meet us or…?" Naruto poked Sakura in the arm who suddenly looked uneasy.

"Well…"

Sasuke threw her a disgusted stare. "You're here to steal aren't you—"

"No, no! Nothing like that Ba-Sasuke…I actually stayed because I wanted to get a close up on you guys before I knew…" She motioned at both of them. "Yeah. I didn't come to steal, just to…learn."

She winced under Sasuke's harsh gaze as if he was trying to find some fault in her. She tried to smile anyway. "Sorry to disappoint you," she paused. "...babe." She grinned mischievously.

The blush on Sasuke's scowling face was completely adorable, and even Naruto was cooing at it. "See? We're all friends!" He grabbed Sasuke's hand with his left, and Sakura's with his right.

His smile was the brightest thing she's ever seen. "Friends, right Babe? Starfish?"

There was a small smile on both Sakura and Sasuke's face. How she got so close to a couple of inhuman statues so quickly, she'd never know. "Right."

"...Right."

* * *

She had taken them to the food court, and unsurprisingly every store was locked and gated, but even that was no match for her. With her increasingly impressing skills at picking locks, she was able to snatch a few chocolate muffins for all of them. She sat them down at a table with a smile and handed one to Naruto, who immediately accepted it with a smile. Sasuke was polite when she gave him one, but it didn't look like he actually wanted any food.

"So, do you think I could ask you a few questions?" She offered her best smile.

Naruto took a small bite and squealed, curling his toes. "Mmm, so delicious...I haven't had food in such a long, long time, you know." Sakura giggled and left her muffin on the table, untouched.

"Okay, firstly, how and why are you guys alive?" She started scribbling notes down on her pad and then placed her voice recorder in the center of them.

Naruto hummed and tapped his chin in thought. "Ooh! I like this question. It's because I'm kinda like the 'lover' of Venus, and ever since I was born, Aphrodite wanted me to be alive on certain days so we can hang out on the days you could see Venus in the sky, I was granted life." He took another small bite.

"When Sasuke was born, it was the night you could see Mars, but it was also the night that you could see Venus. Aphrodite wasn't around anymore, but I was still awake, and I wanted Sasuke awake too, so I…may have manipulated my demi-god powers. Ever since then we're only alive when both planets are visible." He placed his hand on top of Sasuke's and gave him a look that Sakura knew was meant only for him.

"I think its fate." Naruto smiled and squeezed Sasuke's hand tightly.

The brunette pulled his hand away deliberately. "No…it was you abusing your powers, idiot."

This made Sakura snort loudly and both boys to turn their eyes on her.

Blushing, Sakura quickly asked another question. "So, uh…how did you two get to know each other?"

Sasuke snorted. "I've always known who Naruto was, he wouldn't leave me alone."

"You damn right I wouldn't leave you alone, you're gorgeous!" Naruto glanced at the blushing pinkette. "You think he's gorgeous, don't you?"

Sakura nodded, affirming Naruto's point. "You see! Even she thinks you're beautiful and she just met you. I had to have you, so don't make it sound like a bad thing." He didn't stop even though Sasuke's eyes were downcast and his face was flushed. "I'm in love with Sasuke."

"You can't be in love with him," Sakura blurted out suddenly, and then regretted it when their faces turned sour. "I mean, you're Aphrodite's lover, aren't you? Shouldn't you love everyone equally just like she did?"

Naruto looked as though he were resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her, and Sasuke snorted at the ridiculous question. "Well, yeah, I do love everyone. I just really, really, love Sasuke."

Something in Sakura's heart sunk, probably from disappointment. "So you two are together."

Both boys gave each other secret glances but neither responded to her question. Sasuke finally grunted. "Next question."

She flinched, avoiding Sasuke's smoky glaze when she noticed his eyes travel down the open space her deep cut shirt left open. "Okay, how about one for you Sasuke. Tell me about your creator, Koun-sama."

Sasuke fingered the uneaten muffin between his palms. "He's an arrogant, lecherous, obnoxious, and yet somehow talented idiot. What else is there to know?"

Even the excited glimmer in Naruto's eyes grew clouded as Sasuke spoke. "Yeah, that guy was a real pervert. Even while I was awake to see Sasuke, the guy didn't stop. I mean, all he did all day was touch Sasuke everywhere and whisper things like—"

"Naruto." Sasuke gripped the blond's hand so painfully that even Sakura winced by just watching Naruto's fingers pale. "Enough."

Sakura cleared her throat and wrote a few more things down, flipping the page. "Okay, well, why don't you tell me about Aphrodite, Naruto. I mean, she was real, right?" Naruto took a bigger bite.

"Oh yeah, and she was so pretty, my beloved…" Sasuke started squeezing Naruto's hand again, and he whimpered. "Other than you, Sasuke dear." He coughed awkwardly. "Anyway, she and I were very close, especially once the real Adonis died and she had to start sharing him with Persephone. She tried to bring me to life permanently once, but I kinda liked staying a statue and watching over her temple when she wasn't around. It was nice." Naruto hummed happily and closed his eyes, and Sakura figured that he was having some sort of flashback or distant memory.

Then Sasuke stood abruptly from his seat and glared at Sakura fully. "Are we done with these questions already? I don't want to spend my only night alive this way."

"So you both have never seen daylight before?"

Naruto shook his head, answering for the both of them. "Nope, never!"

Sakura frowned and stared at her notes. "Uh…okay, and if you were asked, can you confirm the pre-existence of Greek Gods who at one time roamed the Earth?"

The blond furrowed his brow, unsure how to answer. His mouth opened and closed awkwardly. Confident, Sakura already began to write things down, and something thick hit her right in the forehead, nearly knocking her out of her chair.

She looked at her lap, the crumbs of chocolate muffin stuffed in between her legs. She met Sasuke's mischievous eyes.

"Oops." He said softly.

Naruto whirled on him. "Oops? What the hell is your problem you—"

This time Sasuke barely had time to dodge the quickly flying muffin at his face. Sakura broke off another piece and held it above her head threateningly.

Sasuke picked up Naruto's muffin, the silent words spoken and mutually agreed. Naruto gaped as he looked back and forth between the two of them., playfully laughing.

"Bring it."

"Oh, I will."

"...Guys?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later and three whole muffins, all three of them, covered in chocolate and all, relocated themselves upon Sasuke's request.

He asked her to show him around at an exhibit they haven't seen yet, and the only other one she didn't show them was the Egyptian Exhibit and the Celestial Dome. He didn't seem too interested in the first one when she showed him around, but when she brought him to the planetarium he was star-struck with eyes wide.

"You're like some type of image of the planet Mars right?" she murmured as she sat down in the cushiony chair watching the holographic stars dance above the two of them. He nodded and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"You're tired."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke on her right and Naruto on her left, before shrugging. "I am. But don't mind me, I like this. I've never...felt like this."

Naruto gently touched her shoulder, and she melted into his touch and soft, smooth voice.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged again, for the first time regretting her words. She was supposed to be the one questioning people. Not the other way around. Naruto's grip tightened on her, jolting her mind back to the present.

She swallowed thickly. "With you guys. I've never had this much fun before; it feels like this was meant to be. Us."

Naruto chuckled at that.

Sakura flushed. "I…don't have many friends."

"Well why not?" Naruto cut in suddenly, looking angry as he pulled his hand back. "You're smart, pretty, and fun to be around and—"

"Naruto." Sasuke said harshly, but didn't look at him. "Let her speak."

Both pairs of eyes landed on her and leaned forward, giving her her own sort of spotlight. She felt exposed and special at the same time, it was a wonderful feeling she's never had before.

"It's not like I _can't_, you know? I just…don't really want them. This job, is like, the most important thing in the world to me. I want to be good at it. Really, really good at it...but I'm not." She paused, swallowing the invisible golf ball stuck in her throat. Soothingly, Naruto's hand came back.

"I try so hard to make something of myself, and my God, I'm only twenty-five saying this, and I have nothing. I don't have a boyfriend, I don't have a best friend, I can barely hold onto this job—"

Naruto waved his arm around, frantically trying to stop her sad speech. "That's not true! I'm sure you are good—"

"I'm terrible at this job. Even my interviews irritate people." Her eyes flashed at Sasuke quickly, and then lowered.

She choked back a sob. "It sounds silly, I bet. I mean, I'm talking to a couple of statues, telling them things I've never told _anybody _before, and neither one of you will be here tomorrow…"

Finally, she broke down, into small convulses of her body and hiccups from her tears.

And surprisingly, it was Sasuke who comforted her, wiping away a tear from under her eye.

He leaned down to her with a serious expression. "It's nice, isn't it?"

Naruto's face softened as he squeezed her hand, not taking his eyes off her. "Is what nice, Sasuke?"

"Belonging somewhere, even if for a little bit."

Naruto smiled. "Belonging to someone, even for a while."

She opened her mouth again to respond, but Sasuke silenced her with a soft kiss to her forehead. She groaned and her eyelids suddenly felt heavy, as she watched the two of them whisper to each other things she didn't have the energy to hear anymore.

"Belong…to you both." She mumbled, snuggling closer into the plush of the seat.

They exchanged knowing looks and lingering smiles with one another. "To us."

* * *

Sakura shot awake with a chortled yell, suddenly panicking as she remembered that she was still in a museum. She frantically looked around her surrounding and felt the soft cushions of the seat.

"…Huh?" She blinked around recognizing her surroundings as the Planetarium, only the shine of the stars were being dimmed by sunlight. She rubbed at her eyes and slowly stood, stretching her body. Light was beginning to pour in at an alarming rate and she checked her watch. 7:20. The museum reopened at 8.

Sakura sighed and gave a sleepy yawn. "What a…night."

The memory of Naruto's dazzling smile and Sasuke's warm lips brought a smile to her face. Suddenly finding her recordings and notes weren't as important. The dining hall was still empty though when she returned, and the muffin crumbs were still lying on the table, testament to both Naruto and Sasuke's existence. She grabbed Sasuke's untouched muffin and took a bite, turning it over once in her hand a piece lying on the table and fingered it a bit, sighing before stuffing her tape recorder and tiny writing pad into either of her pockets.

"Naruto…Sasuke…you guys? Where are you?" She called out as she walked down the hall and into the main room.

Her heart fell. There were statues again, rightly placed on their pedestal. Sasuke, and Naruto, and neither of them were returning her call. She moved to Sasuke first this time and immediately crammed herself into his embrace, imagining that he was hugging her back again.

"It was nice to meet you, Sasuke," she whispered and cupped his cheek. It was still warm. She looked up the sky, and frowned at its light blue hue. The planets were gone, and so were the two of them. She moved onto Naruto.

"I'll never forget you, Naruto!" She patted his face and smiled at the same warm feeling, but her stomach churned at the thought that she might've just missed them, and she didn't know when she'd ever see them again. Sakura forced her way onto him with a tight hug, listening for any sounds of heartbeat. There were none.

She sighed and stepped down, and stared right back into his sapphire eyes and the small smile that graced his small lips. She tucked her hair back behind her ear, smiling back but then gasped.

"What's this?" She pulled a cold, small object out of her tangled hair. She gasped with tears in her eyes.

"It's Naruto's clamshell…" She looked down at the blond's hips, now tied together by Sasuke's obi. She grinned despite her gathering tears.

She kissed the top of the shell and opened it, giggling at the sloppy writing and the torn paper of her own note pad.

_Don't forget us. We belong to you._

_Angel&Babe_

Sakura closed it and placed it right back in her hair, and blew Naruto a kiss of farewell.

"Now, I've got to find a way out of here…"

* * *

I…don't know what was going on in my mind. Yay Team Seven. Review?


End file.
